Diary Entry 2
by Wes Gibson
Summary: The Day after Diary Entry 1, Operation: Swoon the Slayer. Please read the first one first. B/X


Diery Entry 2

Title: Diary Entry 2

Summery: Operation: Swoon the Slayer.If you read the first one, it will make sense.

Disclaimer: I am a thief, but I mean well.

Spoilers: The Body and stuff 

Note: In my little world Xander and Anya are broken up.

Feedback: Sure

Author: Wes Gibson wesgibson@prodigy.net

Betaed by: NYAngel5674: Kathy

Diary Entry 2

Dear Diary,

After I got home and wrote to you yesterday.Willow came in all bouncy and excited, followed by Buffy, who had a small smile watching her friend who had entered the room before her.I crossed the room and gave Willow a hug. 

"Hey, you two have a good lunch?" I asked.

Nodding frantically Willow said, "Uh huh, and we figured out that Xander is up to something." Buffy gave a supportive nod to Willow as I gave them a "Oh, really" look. "He called both of us yesterday, and made us think we needed to spend time together. He wanted us out of the way so he could do his Xander planing."

"Xander planning?" I asked only letting a small smile slip out.

"Yup." Willow answered, expecting that to explain everything. I raised an eyebrow to Buffy.

Buffy looked at me and shrugged, I was glad I wasn't the only one who didn't understand. "Will and I went to the Box after our lunch, after we did little shopping at the mall, and we saw the Xander-mobile parked out side.So we suspect that Giles and/or Anya are in on his evil plan."

"We also looked in his car and I saw the famous ACME footlocker." Willow added.

I knew I had seen a box with "ACME" written on it. "Famous ACME footlocker?" I asked, now feeling like a parrot. It seems that I was reduced to repeating whatever she said.

"Well…" Willow Started

Willow then went into one of her Xander tales. She is so cute sometimes. 

"During one summer we were, like 8 or 9, we watched a lot of cartoons.Xander got it in his head that he was smarter then Wile E Coyote.He used to go all out, writing these big plans on butcher paper, and making crazy traps. Unfortunately for me, he dubbed me the Roadrunner." She gave a slight frown, then quickly perked up." But I always found the plans, and avoided the traps. Things were going great until he cheated and his Uncle Roary got him that footlocker, with a lock no doubt.."

Both Buffy and I were hiding our giggles from the pure emotional drama in which Willow was telling us her story. 

"Xander spent four whole days making what he called his master trap.He had convinced both Jesse and me we weren't being good friends to each other so he would have time.The same thing he told Buffy and me." Willow finished with a contemplative look, as if she was trying to figure out the 8-year-old boy.

Buffy and I both wanted know what happened.Buffy asked before I could, "Come on Will, what happened?Did he get you?"

Willow shook her head. "No, he lost the key to his ACME footlocker."

Then it dawned on me. The plans I had seen just a few hours before must have been from the 8-year-old Xander, but his victim, it seemed had changed.I let out a giggle, which got me odd looks from both girls. 

"If he has found his key, his going to get me." Willow stated.If I didn't know better, I would say Willow was truly scared.

"Honey, Xander wouldn't hurt you.Why are you so upset?" I became a little worried that she was upset.I had seen the plan and I knew it wouldn't hurt anyone. Actually I am not even sure if it would work.

She gave me a soft look. "Oh, I'm not afraid of Xander hurting me, he would never do that.It's just… I've always wanted to know that plan of his.He seemed so proud of it.It crushed him when he lost the key.I honestly think he thought that he could have beat me."

"So, why worry?Xander must have beaten you at something?" Buffy asked.

"Oh, he's beaten me at a lot of things, but he's never beaten me at something that was mental.Don't get me wrong, Xander isn't a dumb or anything. I just always knew him well enough to beat him.And now I don't know if I know him well enough anymore and that is what scares me." She had the same sadness as when Xander had told me that they had lost some of their closeness. 

Xander's plan depended on how well Willow knew him.How did he drag me in to this?I wanted to see if I could get my gal something to think about."Maybe, umm, it's a different plan, or maybe you're not the one he's going after."

"Yeah, maybe Xander is after me." Buffy added.Willow seemed to think about the new ideas, while I stared at Buffy for a moment.I thought she sounded almost hopeful.Buffy looked at me, I quickly looked away, but I guess I gave her an idea and she voiced it. "Maybe we should send Tara in as a spy."

And of course my love jumped at the idea. "Yeah, Tara!You can go in and see if you can learn anything from Anya, Giles or maybe even Xander himself.I doubt Anya can keep a secret." 

I sighed to myself and said," I don't think I can. Eh, I mean we have classes tomorrow and I promised Dawn we would all go to a movie after class." They gave me a questioning look. "She called while you were out to lunch, and wanted to go to the movies with us. She sounded so sad, that I kinda told her we would go with her tomorrow."Dawn didn't really call, but Xander had arranged that.It seemed that Dawn is on his little plan too.Our goal was to keep Willow and Buffy out of the Magic Box until the following afternoon.

The next morning was pretty boring. Willow, for the record is NOT a morning person.We made it through classes.We met Dawn at the movie theatre.She was smiling and had a sparkle in her eye.It was good to see. Both her and Buffy have been in a real depressed mood since their mom died.This is the first time I had seen her smile on her own.Normally it would take Willow or Xander to cheer her up.Buffy smiles less often then Dawn and she seems overly quite.I think Xander is the only one who can get her to really smile, a smile that would reaches her eyes. The way Dawn was smiling, made me wonder if she knew more about Xander's plan then I did.

I'm kind of worried about how Willow will react to me helping Xander out. Because I kept thinking about that I really couldn't get into the movie. After the movie we headed back to Magic Box.Outside was a truck that had "Sunnydale Construction" logo on it. It was full of wood and other materials.I noticed that I wasn't the only one that noticed.Willow and Buffy paused at the door to the shop and looked at each other.Dawn took them both in, "What is your guy's problem?" she said as she brushed past them to enter the shop.

Inside the shop Giles and Anya where behind the counter, talking with Xander who was idly flipping through a book.The only odd thing was the door to the back room was barred with "Danger" tape going across it and in front of the door was the ACME box, blocking the way in.Buffy noticed the door and looked at Giles. "Hey Giles, what's with the door?"

Giles gave a long stare, or perhaps a glare at Xander then focused on his Slayer. "Xander built a trap in there. He told me it would be good to test you with it." Sighing he went on. "I only agreed to this when he promised to clean up whatever mess and pay for any damages to this building." 

"And the new window displays he is going to make for you at cost." Anya chirped in. 

"Yes, well that too." Giles confessed softly as he glared at Anya

Buffy now turning her attention to Xander. "So Xan-man, you think you can catch yourself a slayer?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Xander just smiled as he pulled out a pizza-warming bag from behind the counter. "I think I have an okay chance, for I have some bait." He took the bag and walked to the door that led to the training area.He hopped on his ACME box and slid under the "Danger" tape and opened the door.He went through quickly before closing the door again.

Buffy stood there for a second pondering the scene that just unfolded in from of her, then followed Xander to the door. "Xander I don't think Pizza is a good bait. You know I can take it or leave it." But she was moving the ACME box out of the way.Willow was close behind her, helping her remove the tape.

I was walking close behind Willow.Dawn and Giles followed behind me.Buffy was quick to open the door but was slow to enter.Willow looked at her and said, "Slayer's first." 

Buffy just looked at Willow so I took my chance and walked passed both girls, to their surprise, and quickly found my place to stand.Willow only took a moment and was soon standing next to me.Buffy came in waiting for something to jump out at her.Dawn and Giles took their places next to the wall.All of Buffy's training gear was moved to one corner, and the mats were rolled up.On the other side of room was a big pile of junk, I can't describe it better than that.There was cloth that covered most of the floor.I was standing in a big painted square, and there were also stars and triangles.In the middle of the floor was a bullseye with a lasso around it. In the middle of the Bullseye was Xander pulling out a Brownie pan, with great smelling brownies in it.Xander quickly put something on the brownies, it was a sign that said, "Slayer Feed" with an arrow pointing down.

Buffy looked at the brownies then at Xander. "Ok, I'll admit that is better bait."Xander moves to lean against the side-wall.Buffy looks at the lasso, and then at the brownies.

Willow mumbles to herself, "She never could resist chocolatey goodness." As it turns out Willow was right, as if we ever had any doubt.Buffy doesn't step in the lasso but does stretch to grab the pan and she does it with slayer ease.As she did so, it pulled the fishing line that was taped on the bottom, which was attached to a little piece of wood, which held a big marble in place.

Forgive me diary because this is hard to explain.The marble was on a track that spiraled from the ceiling to the floor. On the second rotation the marble hit a lever which released a weight.The weight was on a string, which was on a pulley, which was attached to a towel, which covered Amy's cage. I knew Amy was going to be involved in this, but the surprise on Willow's face was priceless. I slowly moved back where Giles and Dawn were standing. The towel was blocking the view of a very big piece of cheese, which was placed in front of Amy's wheel.Of course Amy jumped right on the wheel to try to get the cheese.Xander put a string on the axis of the wheel, which pulled another string, which pulled the switch of a fan.The fan's wind made a small toy sail boat move across a bathtub shaped tub of water. Then the sailboat hit a barely balancing bowling ball at the end of the tub, it started to roll down a track.At the end of the track was a lever that triggered a crossbow, which fired.The bolt hit a rope and cut it. The bolt then safely hit a target that was placed behind the rope.The rope was attached to a weight and a potted sapping.The rope had been pulling the sapping down, and now that it was released it sprung up.The lasso was tied to the sapping, and sprang up, and would have caught anyone standing in it.

Looking at Xander with a smile and a raised eyebrow, Buffy asked, "Was that suppose to get me?"

Xander calmly walked over to Amy's cage and gave Amy the cheese. "Oh beautiful one, I have not yet tried to catch you." He smiled and nodded towards the marble, which was just rolling to the end of the spiraling track, which hit a button. The button lit a lighter, which lit a fuse.Now the fuse fizzled its way towards the wall where the windows were.It then split off each one heading to a grouped bottle rockets.Both sets of rockets launched almost at the same time.They streamed across the room and the pulled a big tarp that had been covering the windows.The tarp would have covered Buffy, but she swiftly moved out of the way just in time. She now stood next Xander.

"Ok, Xan, that might have got me, but it didn't" She had a gloating smile on her face.

I saw the writing on the wall immediately, but Willow was the first of the two to notice the writing on the windows and said, "Umm, Buffy?" 

Buffy was still gloating at Xander when she pulled away to look at her other friend, and then noticed that Willow was looking at the window.She followed the glaze to the window and read the note.Her smile faded, then she had a sober look to her, and then she smiled again, only this time much brighter.

The window said: "Buffy will you do me the honor of going out with me?X"

"Xander, you know you could have just asked me, but yes I would love to go out with you." Buffy said with radiant smile.

I swear Xander didn't breath from when the tarp was removed to when she answered.Even in his blue breathless state, he hugged Buffy. "Thank you, I don' t know what I would have done if you said no."

I could tell that Buffy was kind of shocked by the outburst, but she returned his hug anyway. "Xander I've been kinda hoping that you would ask me out. I would have never thought in a million years you would put all this thought into just to asking me out." She was smiling but looking over Xander's trap, which as it turned out, did catch him a slayer.

While pulling back from his hug, Xander gave Dawn a thumbs up.She released a rope, which was tied to the wall.A net fell down on Willow. 

"Well, it wasn't just to ask you out." Xander smiled, while Willow is tried to get out of the net.Buffy laughed out right, which she hadn't done in weeks. Giles tried to hide his giggle.Dawn was laughing, I was smiling, and Willow, well Willow was swearing in at least five different languages.

Xander walked over to her and helped her out of the net. "I got'cha you tricky Roadrunner." She gave him a sour look, but it melted away as he leaned in and kissed her on the forehead and pulled her in a hug. "Thanks Will." I'm not sure why he was thanking her though, it must be one of those Willow-Xander things.Willow's expression held nothing but love toward Xander, or it did until he gave a business card.Xander quickly grabbed Buffy's hand and pulled her out of the room. "Bye Wills. Later guys."

After Willow read the card, her loving smile gave way to a death glare. As Xander left the room she yelled out, "I will get you next time Gadget, next time." She raised and shook her fist for effect.

Willow calmed down quickly afterwards, we brought Amy back home.I told Willow about my part in Xander's plan, and she wasn't mad at all.She was happy that I was getting to know him.I was kind of surprised that she seemed almost mad when she read that card.She explained she was mad, and she would have get revenge but I can tell she really wasn't mad.She seemed to have that same wicked glint in her eye, that Xander had.I guess he was right when he said he was Willow. 

And so beganOperation: Willow's Revenge.I'm discovering those two have an odd relationship.Today, I think Xander is my hero.Out of everyone in the group, he is the one that keeps us human. While Xander is around, we aren't Witches, Slayers, Werewolves, Vengeance demons or Watchers, we are humans, friends, we are family.Xander has the strongest power of them all and he doesn't even know it. I don't think any of the other Scoobys know it either.For the whole day, Willow, Buffy, Giles, Dawn, and I, didn't think about demons, vampire, or the Hellmouth.Willow is asleep now, I will have to ask her what she thinks later.

Hmm.. looks like Willow left that card on her desk. Hold on Diary I'm gonna go over and take a peek at it. Oops! I laughed so loud that I woke Willow.She asked me what was so funny and I couldn't lie to her.She looked at me and then laughed with me. The card said:

Alexander L. Harris

Super Genius

It really is going to be an interesting week.

Tara


End file.
